A Dozen Drabbles
by Theoretical
Summary: 12 Drabbles all Anti twilight, ready for the picking. Diffrent shippings, but still taste very chocolatley. Or do they?
1. When Pigs Fly

Disclaimer: Don't own.

When Pigs Fly

* * *

Kate Todd sat at her desk thumbing through papers. 

"Hey, Kate?" Tony leaned on her desk.

"Yes?" she rolled her eyes.

"Would you kiss me?" he fluttered his eyelashes a bit. It was really quite seductive, although slightly disturbing.

Quickly she managed to regain herself.

"When pigs fly." she sneered.

Tony was about to come back with a snappy answer when…

"Watch out!" something flew from Abby's lab a very forceful speed, she came running after the object, panting. "You guys okay?" she asked noticing the object was really close to them.

"Yeah we're fine- Abby? Is that ham?" Tony asked smiling at Kate.

* * *

The End 


	2. What is tony?

Disclaimer: Don't own.

What is Tony?

* * *

Tony looked at his screen, unable to concentrate. The words just sat there, god how he needed something to take his mind off this.

And there it was.

"Uncle Tony?" Sara McGee peaked up form the other side on his desk The three year old could barely see above it.

"Yes?"

"What's another word for Awgees wif?"

"Aye."

"What's another word for pork?"

"Ham…?"

"What's another word for stupid?"

"Dumb?"

"What were all the answers again?"

"Aye, Ham, Dumb."

The little girl giggled as Tony realized what he had said.

He looked at McGee and Abby who shrugged, then at Kate who had an evil grin on her face.

* * *

The End 


	3. Python

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Python

* * *

Ducky murmured to himself as he looked around autopsy, he sighed and headed up to the bullpen. 

"Excuse me?" Ducky asked getting the entire teams attention, "Has anyone seen my python?"

Tony almost fell backwards and Kate started to choke on an ice cube, but soon freed it by herself. Gibbs stopped mid drink of coffee and McGee just looked horrified.

Abby wished she had a camera.

Ducky was confused but soon realized what they were thinking.

"No, no, no. My snake. Stella. About three feet long." relief fell over McGee and Tony but Kate was soon standing on her desk. No body was really sure what Gibbs was thinking, but he was holding very still.

"Ducky… I've found Stella…" He motioned with her head to his feet which a snake was attempting to eat his foot.

* * *

The End 


	4. Starbucks

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Starbucks

* * *

"Oh my god!" Abby rushed into the bullpen, "Here look!" she turned on the news.

"Once again, this is Mary Vernn, reporting outside a Starbucks, where a cashier was shoot upon running out of coffee. Police say they have a suspect under custody at this time. He is described as being an older male with graying hair. "

"Dear good! Do you think Gibbs is okay?" Kate's hand flew to her mouth.

"Kate! It's doesn't matter is he's okay! Our BOSS is going to PRISON!" Tony had lost his composer.

"That would explain why he's 30 minutes late…" McGee added to the conversation.

"I had to go to a different star bucks this morning, McGee." Gibbs glared at him.

Then Ducky walked in, "Has Jethro been arrested?"

* * *

The End 


	5. iGor

Disclaimer: Don't own.

iGor

* * *

Gibbs was surprised, upon entering Abby's lab to find no music blaring, which was odd. Then he spotted her in the corner jumping about wildly.

"Abby?" he questioned, "ABBY!" he yelled, but she didn't seem to notice, he headed up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed then took out the head phones, Gibbs could hear the music, even though he was a few feet away.

"Geez, Abby, you'll go deaf if you listen to them that loud."

"So?"

"Do you want to be deaf?"

"Well, it's be kinda cool, but, no." she sighed…

"Hmm… isn't this one for those new iGor, thingys from Orange?" he asked pointing at her iPod mini.

* * *

TBC… 


	6. The Only People

Disclaimer: Don't own.

The Only People

* * *

Abby held her breath as Ducky told them what he thought, then the entire team held their breath as Gibbs opened the small envelope. Kate agreed with Ducky, and so did Tony, though he would never admit it. Some how he didn't think a beautiful woman could commit a crime so horrid.

McGee and Abby just wanted it to be over.

"Correct." Gibbs told them, "Scarlet in the Kitchen with the rope."

Ducky gave a happy little clap as he collected his winnings and everyone took off a shoe.

"I think we're the only people one earth who play 'Strip Clue'…"

* * *

TBC… 


	7. That's Hot

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's Hot

* * *

Kate suppressed her laughter as a blonde figure walked into the bullpen. It was wearing a jean mini skirt, a pink tee shirt, high heels (That it could barely walk in.), and a scowl.

Gibbs looked at the figure. Most bosses would have been shocked, horrified and possibly fired him, but Gibbs had gotten used to these sort of things.

Tony walked in smiling a broad as possible and giggly madly.

Ducky walked in and spied McGee, who looked very miserable.

"I take it you lost your bet with Abby?"

"That's hot." was all McGee was allowed to say.

* * *

The End 


	8. Birthday

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Birthday

* * *

Gibbs walked into NCIS hoping that his team had forgotten what day it was. He entered the bull pen to find Ducky and Abby watching his team work diligently.

All seemed well. But not normal. Were thing ever normal there?

He walked up to his desk where he saw the very thing had had been dreading.

'To the old man, happy 50th! The team" Then he looked at the gift that he guessed they had all chipped in to get.

The box read; Ultra Sturdy Walker with front wheels!

* * *

The End 


	9. Abby's First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Abby's First Day

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Sciuto." Gibbs took a file from Abby.

"No problem, Agent Gibbs." He turned to leave, then stopped.

"Hey, Ms. Sciuto? First name basis?"

"Sure…" she wrinkled her nose as she prepared herself to say his name, "Leroy."

"Gibbs, Abigail, Gibbs." he smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey Gibbs!" he turned to face her and watched her take a sip of water before saying, "Abby, Gibbs, Abby." she waved 'bye' to him and sat down, getting back to work.

And that was when Gibbs knew he had to find a good beverage for his new lab rat. The water she had been drinking didn't suit her.

* * *

The End 


	10. Tony's First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Tony's First Day

* * *

"Yours the new guy?" A man walked up to Tony's desk.

"Yes…?" Tony knew this wasn't Gibbs.

"I'm Steve. I work at that desk." Steve pointed to a cluttered desk, "Have you met Abby, yet?"

"No."

"I suppose, that's why your still here. Anyways, you should go see her. It's full moon" Tony had no idea what all this meant but he decided to leave Steve.

He headed to the lab.

"You're the new guy?" Asked a goth girl, presumably Abby, "You to cute to sacrifice. Send down Steve." She turned away and left Tony wondering if everyday was like this.

* * *

The End. 


	11. Inside Joke

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Inside Joke

* * *

Kate and Abby sat across and ouija board, concentrating hard at the matter at hand.

They awaited any sort of sign that gave them insight to the case. Mostly it was just for fun, but perhaps the Ouija board of a marine who became a psychic, knew who the killer was. The board had told them nothing so far, so they concentrated harder, when suddenly the pointer started to move. It stopped on 'f'.

"F? What the hell?" Abby asked only to be interrupted by her computer beeping, "Jeepers." Abby's face went slightly whiter.

"What?" Kate stood up and hurried next to her.

"DNA Match. Frank Falffer Fertsonful."

Kate giggled. Then Abby joined in.

* * *

The End. 


	12. Wonderings

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Wonderings

* * *

"Wouldn't it suck if Fornell walked in here right now?" Tony stated had the obvious, once again.

Abby shivered, wondering why they were playing cribbage with six people.

Gibbs wondered why he and Ducky were the only ones fully clothed.

Tony stared at Kate, not thinking anything.

McGee wondered when Kate would kill Tony.

Kate was debating about weather to elbow Tony or shoot him.

Ducky was glad he was sitting on Kate's gun.

Fornell walked in and wondered why Gibbs' team rarely had clothes on.

* * *

The End. (Seriously) 


End file.
